Klaine vs Karofsky
by CandiceL
Summary: Klaine vs. Karofsky: Its the first day of senior year for the New Directions and they are getting a new member.  Blaine is now a student at Mckinley and is eager to fit in. But Karofsky isn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**Klaine vs. Karofsky Part 1:**

_Why am I nervous?_ Blaine thought to himself with his eyes closed. He took several deep breaths and then finally opened his eyes. He was staring at the posted New Directions sign up sheet. It was blank, no one had signed up for Mckinley high's glee club yet. Blaine slowly picked up the pen that was hanging next to the list and wrote: Blaine Anderson. After a moment he couldn't help smile. _Yup… this was something that was meant to be._ He thought to himself.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned around and found Kurt jumping on the balls of his feet standing only inches from him.

"I can't believe it! You are really really here! It's like a dream come true."

"Yeah, crazy right…?" Blaine said a little awkwardly.

Kurt looked sincerely into his eyes. "Not at all. Its like it was meant to be."

Blaine raised and eyebrow then he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah."

They began to walk down the hall together.

"And you joining New Directions! Its pure genius! There is just no way we can lose!"

"No… all of you are amazing without me." Blaine added.

"Are you crazy? You're the most talented person at this school! Well besides me of course, but no one else here is better than you!" Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled again.

"We're going to be the new power couple and get all the duets!" Kurt said clenching his fists excitedly. "Finchel move aside! Klaine is officially at Mckinley!"

Blaine laughed. "Klaine?"

"Hello! Kurt and Blaine equals Klaine. Where have you been?" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Wow I guess I never got the memo." Blaine said with another little chuckle.

Dave Karofsky was also walking down the hallway of Mckinley high. He was turning a corner when he saw him. Kurt Hummel. Karofsky automatically looked up. He tried to fight back the instinct to give him a greeting smile, but only partly succeeded. It ended up being half a smile and a nod. Then suddenly his face fell.

Turning the corner wasn't only Kurt Hummel…. _But that... that guy! _

Kurt took his gaze away from Blaine as he noticed Karofsky. He gave him a smile and a nod.

Karofsky didn't realize he had frozen and was now just standing still in the middle of the hallway. "What is he doing here?" He blurted out loudly.

Kurt and Blaine stopped and looked at him.

"Well." Kurt began. "Blaine here is now officially a student here at Mckinley."

Karofsky stared at him. He saw how excited Kurt was over this. He felt anger starting to rise within him.

"Kurt told me that ever since he came back you've really have changed. So. If Kurt is cool with you then..." Blaine stuck out a hand. "… That means I'm cool with you." Blaine gave him a weak smile.

Karofsky stared down at his welcoming hand and sneered. "Whatever butt boy. Get out of my face." And with that Karofsky walked past making sure to hit Blaine's shoulder with his own.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled after him.

"It's fine." Blaine said placing an arm in front of Kurt.

"But!" Kurt stared at Karofsky's back angrily.

"Come on. We don't want to be late." Blaine said encouraging Kurt to keep walking.

Kurt sighed and started to walk.

When they got to the end of the hall Blaine discreetly looked back.

Karofsky at that moment also turned around to steal one more glance of Kurt, but when he met Blaine's eyes he quickly turned back around.

Blaine looked meaningfully at him and then also continued to walk away.

* * *

><p>"I'm not about to let you get bullied here! And not by Dave Karofsky of all people!" Kurt ranted.<p>

He and Blaine sat alone in the glee club choir room waiting for everyone else to come.

"Kurt. Don't worry yourself. I'm sure it's not like that. You said he's been more accepting ever since you've been back." Blaine said shrugging.

Kurt looked at him.

"I'm sure he was just having a bad day or something."

Now Kurt glared at him.

Blaine shrugged again. "Kurt. Don't worry. I came to this school to start fresh! I'm ready for anything that comes my way. I'm done running. I'm here to find my place and I know…" He took Kurt's hand. "… As long as I'm with you I'm going to do just that."

Kurt smiled warmly. "So do you know which song you're going to sing for your audition?" He asked.

Blaine straightened his shoulders and gave a slightly smug smile. "Actually I do."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine stood, still holding Kurt's hand. He began to sing:

I have often dreamed  
>Of a far off place<p>

**(Then Blaine was standing on the stage in the auditorium in front of Mr. Schue and the other members of New Direction)**  
>Where a great warm welcome<br>Will be waiting for me  
>The crowds will cheer when they see my face<br>And a voice keeps sayin'  
>This is where I'm meant to be<p>

I will find my way  
>I can go the distance<br>I'll be there someday  
>If I can be strong<br>I know every mile  
>Will be worth my while<p>

I would go most anywhere  
>To feel like I belong<p>

I am on my way  
>I can go the distance<br>I don't care how far  
>Somehow I'll be strong<br>I know every mile  
>Will be worth my while<p>

I would go most anywhere  
>To find where I belong <p>

Everyone clapped and cheered!

Kurt beamed. Love and pride for Blaine was pouring out of him.

Mr. Schue stood from his seat stilling clapping. "Well not like you really had to audition. We've all seen how great you are before! But wow! That was amazing!" Mr. Schue walked up to the stage. "I'm more than happy to say Welcome to New Directions!" He put out a hand and Blaine took it with a grin.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and winked.

The group walked out the auditorium with Kurt and Blaine in the front.

"That was superb!" Kurt said giving Blaine a meaningful smile.

"Yeah! Awesome guy!" Sam said clapping Blaine on the back.

"There is no way we're losing Nationals this year!" Mike said giving Blaine an appreciative nod.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He was already fitting in more than he ever thought he would. But of course friends of Kurt's would be this cool. "Thanks guys!" _I guess there was no need to be nervous._

SPASH! Blaine gasped as out of NO WHERE a red colored slushie was tossed into his face.

Everyone looked up and saw Dave Karofsky standing there with an empty cup. He had two other football players with him. "Welcome to the club, Butt Boy!" He said laughing and high-fiving the other two.

"This is not happening this year!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt." Blaine said.

"What's going on?" Finn said catching up to the group. Puck was with him. He looked at Blaine. "Kurt go ahead get him cleaned up."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

Kurt nodded.

"Karofsky I know you're not starting this crap again." Puck said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry this happened." Kurt said as he turned the tap and started to cup water in his hands.<p>

They were in the boy's bathroom and Blaine still had red slushie dripping from his face.

"Hey from the way you've told me, I wouldn't have felt like I was truly a part of New Directions unless I got slushied once."

Kurt looked at him.

He was smiling but still squinting from the slushie in his eyes.

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "Come here."

Blaine bent over above the sink and Kurt poured water over his face and ears. After a few minutes of rubbing water in his face Blaine stood.

Kurt held up a towel and began to wipe the water and remainder slushie off Blaine's face.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled again. "Well trust me I'm an expert at the slushie removal process and don't worry I have a great moisturizer in my locker for your skin."

Blaine chuckled. "Ok good. Thank god I don't have that blazer on. It would have been ruined." Blaine said jokingly.

Kurt now had the towel over Blaine's head and was rubbing his hair dry.

Moments passed in silence and then Kurt sighed.

"I just can't believe Karofsky! We were over this! You should have seen him when he apologized…." Kurt paused and then continued. "I really believed it."

Blaine gazed into his eyes. "I'm sure he did mean it." Blaine sighed. "I think this is something different all together."

Kurt stopped rubbing his head. "What do you mean?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing just forget I said anything."

Kurt stared at him and then decided to let it go. "Well I'm still going to give him a piece of my mind! This is not ok! If he touches you again, I'm going to-!"

"Hey… I thought you said as long as we're together no one can touch us." Blaine said as he looked intensely into Kurt's green eyes.

A trace of a smile came across Kurt's face. "Or what we have."

Blaine grinned and gave a small nod. Then with the towel still over his head Blaine swiftly pressed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt's body automatically began to flare with excitement.

"Hey just wanted to make sure you two were ok." Finn said as he walked into the bathroom.

Kurt and Blaine jumped apart.

"Yup!" Kurt said a little too loud. "We're good!"

Finn raised an eyebrow and then after a second he shrugged.

**To be continued… **

* * *

><p>SONG BLAINE SINGS: I Can Go the Distance from <em>Disney's Hercules<em>

**** Disclaimer: I do not own the song. ****


	2. Chapter 2

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

Klaine vs. Karofsky Part 2: 

The rest of the school day was for the most part uneventful. Blaine couldn't help keep his eye on Karofsky and by doing this he noticed how Karofsky could not keep his eyes off Kurt.

Lunch came and Blaine sat with Kurt and Mercedes. Blaine saw Karofsky's eyes flicker towards them every time Kurt casually touched him.

"Do you need a spoon for that?" There was a pause. "Blaine?"

Blaine blinked.

"Spoon Blaine?" Kurt asked again.

"Oh." Blaine looked down at the pudding cup in his hands. "Spoon… yes. But I can get it."

"I got it." Kurt said jumping up and walking off to get a spoon.

Blaine watched him as he did so.

Kurt walked by where Karofsky was sitting without noticing him.

Then someone at a near by table dropped their bottle water.

Kurt bent over to pick it up.

Blaine watched at Karofsky's gaze landed on Kurt's butt. Blaine's fist clenched.

"Are you ok?"

Blaine blinked again. "Huh?"

Mercedes was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

* * *

><p>The day was finally coming to an end. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were walking towards the school's front doors when Blaine noticed Karofsky behind them enter a classroom.<p>

"Hey I'm going to use the restroom. You two go on ahead." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him for a moment and then gave him a little nod. "Ok." Kurt and Mercedes kept walking as Blaine turned around.

Blaine entered the room after Karofsky.

Karofsky turned around. "What do you want Butt Boy?"

Blaine stood there for a second just looking at Karofsky watching him getting madder and madder, then he said, "I get it, ok?"

Karofsky blinked. "Get what?"

Blaine sighed and gave a little shrug. "From the moment you kissed Kurt… I figured as much, but… it seemed like you needed more help just trying to figure things out and accepting yourself. And the way Kurt said it ever since he got back you've been really trying to just get through all this… but… I'm not blind. I get it."

"GET WHAT?" Karofsky yelled.

"You like Kurt."

Karofsky froze.

"I don't know how deep your feelings are but it's pretty obvious with how jealous you've been getting ever since I got here."

Karofsky's entire face flushed beat red.

"Hey Kurt wants to be here for you and help you through all this but… I'm going to say it now…" Blaine paused as he looked down for only a second and then returned his gaze back to Karofsky. "I love Kurt. And Kurt loves me. I'm not going anywhere. I know all this can be extremely confusing and if you need our help to understand what you're feeling and how to handle it all, then I have no problem with that but… don't think you're going to get between us."

Karofsky clenched his fists in fury. "Oh yeah!" He rushed at Blaine and grabbed him by the collar. "You think I give a damn what you think!" He pulled his arm back to strike.

"NO!" Kurt rushed into the room and in a split second he was pushing Blaine out of Karofsky's grip…

Karofsky's eyes opened wide in shock as he watched his own fist collide with the side of Kurt's face.

Kurt fell to the ground.

"KURT!" Blaine ran to his side.

Karofsky stood there frozen in horror.

"KURT! KURT!" Blaine continued to yell as he turned Kurt around.

Kurt slowly sat up.

Blaine gasped when he saw that the entire side of Kurt's face was red and blood was coming from his mouth. Blaine lightly graced his cheek with his finger tips.

Kurt's face twitched in pain.

Blaine's face flashed from concern to rage as he stood back up and faced Karofsky.

Karofsky was staring down at Kurt with his mouth hung open. He slowly looked up at Blaine.

BAM! Blaine swung his fist punching Karofsky in the face.

Karofsky staggered to the ground.

Someone yelled but Blaine paid them no attention as he jumped over Karofsky and continued to punch Karofsky in the face. "DON'T EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!"

Karofsky wasn't fighting back but then suddenly someone was pulling Blaine off of Karofsky.

It was Finn and Sam.

Mercedes had screamed for help and they had come.

* * *

><p>"I should suspend all three of you." The principle said from behind his desk.<p>

They each sat across from him including Mr. Schue.

Blaine was holding an icepack to Kurt's cheek, while Karofsky sat there staring guiltily at Kurt's face.

Karofsky had both a bloody lip and a black eye.

"First of all Kurt and Dave… are you two alright." Mr. Schue asked looking at Kurt with concern.

"I'm fine, Mr. Schue." Kurt replied without really meeting his eyes.

Blaine gave Kurt's knee a little squeeze.

Karofsky just nodded.

"Ok." Said Mr. Schue also nodding.

"Now we need to know why this happened."

The three of them glanced at each other and didn't say anything.

The principle cleared his throat. "We should actually have all of your parents in here."

"No, I…." Karofsky started to say.

"If no one starts talking then you will all be suspended." The principle said.

"No… It was all me."

Kurt and Blaine looked at Karofsky.

"They didn't do anything wrong. I started it all." Karofsky added hanging his head.

Blaine stared at him. "No… I hold blame as well."

"No. He was just defending Kurt." Karofsky said shooting Blaine a look.

The principle sighed and shook his head. "Mr. Karofsky I am more than disappointed. I thought this had stopped and you and the Bully Whips were making a true difference in this school." He sighed again. "I will have to inform your father that you are being suspended. I cannot have you hitting and harassing another student."

Kurt shot Blaine a look and Blaine nodded.

"He hasn't been harassing me. Dave has changed. This was an accident." Kurt blurted out.

Everyone looked at Kurt.

The principle stared at him then after a moment he shook his head. "No. I am sorry but looking at the state of you Mr. Hummel and seeing what has happened in the past I can't let this slide. Your father will be furious when he sees your face and he will have every right to be. Mr. Karofsky you are suspended."

Karofsky nodded.

* * *

><p>Karofsky was in the boy's locker room emptying out his locker.<p>

"Can we talk?"

Karofsky jumped and turned around.

Kurt was standing at the door.

Karofsky sighed. "What?" Then he turned back to his locker.

"Blaine told me what you two were talking about."

Karofsky stood still for a second then he slightly shook his head. "And?" He continued what he was doing.

"And… is it true?"

Karofsky turned around and found Kurt staring at him intensely.

There was a long pause.

"Dave… You remember how bad it got the last time you had a feeling you couldn't express. I know better than anyone how keeping who you are a secret can drive you crazy. If there is something you need to get off your chest… you can do it with me." As Kurt talked he walked closer to him.

Karofsky's face flushed red. Then he started to fidget and run his hands through his hair.

"Dave…" Kurt gazed into his eyes.

Karofsky looked up at him.

Kurt's entire right cheek had a dark purple bruise.

Karofsky began to reach out a hand towards Kurt's face.

Kurt twitched when his hand got an inch from his face.

Karofsky froze. "I… I didn't mean to… I wouldn't… Kurt…"

Kurt nodded.

"I just… I just… I thought I was finally getting through all this and…" He looked desperately at Kurt.

"I knew the two of you were together but… when I saw him here… seeing him with you every time I turned around… smiling at you, laughing with you, touching you… It drove me crazy! Are you happy? Is this what you wanted to hear? I don't even understand why I feel this way… Why I get so mad! I just do! I just… I just…" Karofsky stared into Kurt's eyes. He couldn't help but notice they were standing in the same room where he had kissed him. His body shuttered as it ached to reach out for him again, but he knew better this time. "I… I meant it when I said I was sorry…"

Kurt nodded again. "I know." Kurt gave him a small smile.

Karofsky returned it.

"Dave…" Kurt took a deep breath. "Like I said before I could easily hate you but I don't… I… I can't return your feelings… but… I want to be someone you can go to. I don't want you keeping everything in until you explode. I want… to be your friend."

Karofsky stared at him. _Friend… _ He sighed and shook his head. "I think it's a good thing I'm not going to be around anymore." He started to walk towards the door.

"Dave?" Kurt said looking at him unsure.

"Tell… the other guy… I'm sorry."

They stood there looking at each other.

Kurt finally nodded.

Karofsky nodded back and left the room.

Karofsky walked down the hall and at the end of it he ran into Blaine.

They both stood still just looking at each other.

Then Karofsky gave him a swift nod and kept walking.

Blaine looked back down the hall and then sprinted to the end of it. He almost ran into Kurt as Kurt walked out of the locket room.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked at him. "Yes. Just… worried…"

Blaine nodded and then put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Don't be. I'm sure he knows… he's not alone."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled.

Blaine smiled back. "Let's get out of here."

They took a few steps down the hall before their hands touched and intertwined. They walked out the front doors hand in hand. 

**To be continued! **


	3. Bonus Chapter!

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

Klaine vs. Karofsky Bonus Chapter!

Kurt sighed. He was staring into his bedroom mirror with his face turned to one side. "I've tried everything! Nothing works! And nothing matches with it! It's already been a week!" Kurt ranted.

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed. He got up and stood right behind Kurt.

Kurt sat as his little chair in front of his mirror.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked at Kurt's reflection.

There was a tremendously large purple bruise on the side of Kurt's face.

"Well… I think you look beautiful." Blaine said boldly.

Kurt slightly blushed. After a minute he rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that."

Blaine knelt beside him and Kurt turned to face him.

Kurt was frowning.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Blaine said as he gently ran his finger tips across Kurt's cheek. "I want to always keep you safe. The idea of you getting hurt for me breaks my heart." Blaine's eyes were glistening.

Kurt lightly sighed and then smiled. "That's how I feel. And… that's why I did it."

"Kurt…" Blaine's fingertips reached Kurt's lips. Blaine began to lean in and Kurt slowly closed his eyes.

But then when Blaine got less than an inch from Kurt's face, "No! Stop!"

Blaine stopped abruptly. "What?"

"Don't kiss me with my face like this." Kurt said pouting.

Blaine chuckled. "Like I already said, you are beautiful." And then without giving Kurt and chance to complain Blaine's lips reached Kurt's and once their lips were connected Kurt didn't put up a fight.

Both their eyes closed as their lips softly parted and reunited several times with each kiss being deeper and longer than the first.

Eventually Blaine pulled back. "We need to get going."

Kurt simply looked at him dazed. "Ok…"

Blaine smiled, "Come on."

Several minutes later they were in Blaine's car.

"You know you don't have to pick me up for school everyday?" Kurt said to Blaine as they began to pull out of Kurt's drive way. "I could just go with Finn."

Blaine smiled. "Well this is one of the perks of actually going to the same school as you. I get to spend more time with you."

Kurt couldn't help but to just stare at Blaine. Blaine always knew how to leave him breathless. Kurt looked down and saw Blaine had his hand open just waiting for his. Kurt took it and smiled.

"And of course we have to make a coffee stop." Blaine said with a little wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh of course."

Blaine loves his coffee.

Blaine pulled into the Lima Bean, their usually coffee shop.

They both stood waiting in line when someone clasped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine!"

Both Blaine and Kurt turned around.

It was Nick, one of the Warbler from Dalton Academy.

"Hey!" Blaine said excitedly. They hugged.

Nick saw Kurt. "Kurt!" They also hugged. "Woah! What happened?" He asked when he saw the bruise on Kurt's face.

Kurt gave him an awkward smile.

"His brother Finn was dancing a little too close to him." Blaine said with a laugh. "FYI Finn can't dance."

Kurt sighed in relief and gave Blaine and grateful smile. He wasn't so sure how to explain what really happened.

Nick laughed. "Wow! Those must have been some moves!"

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

Nick watched them and smiled. "Look at you two! You guys look good. How's it been? You guys miss us right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah of course!"

"So you're both doing ok at Mckinley?"

"Yup!" Blaine said looking and grinning at Kurt.

"Its funny we just got a new member to the Warblers and he says he's from Mckinley too."

Kurt raised and eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hold up." Nick turned around. "Hey Dave! Come here for a sec."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. It couldn't be…

Kurt's eyes popped open in shock as he saw Dave Karofsky walking up to them wearing the Dalton Academy blue sweater. Kurt couldn't stop his mouth from hanging wide open as Karofsky stood right in front of him.

Blaine also stared in surprise.

A minute went by in silence.

"Do you all know each other?" Nick asked.

Kurt blinked, looked at Nick and nodded. Then he looked back at Karofsky. "But… you were only suspended?"

Karofsky looked down at his feet and then after a second met Kurt's eyes again. "Well… me and my dad decided I shouldn't go back to Mckinley… I think…" He gave the smallest of sighs. "I needed a fresh start."

Kurt stared intensely at him and then nodded.

"Well. You'll love it at Dalton." Blaine said giving him a smile.

Karofsky looked at him and after a silent moment he smiled. "Yeah, it seems really cool so far."

Blaine gave him and genuine smile. "Good. I'm happy for you Dave." Blaine once again stuck out a welcoming hand to Karofsky.

This time Karofsky took it. "Thanks."

"The Warblers though?" Kurt asked him.

Karofsky let go of Blaine's hand and looked back at Kurt. "Well… I figured I needed something to focus on."

Kurt smiled.

"Hey Dave. We need to get going. We're going to be late." Nick said.

"Oh ok." He looked back at Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey it was great seeing you guys!" Nick said giving Kurt and Blaine a nod and a wave goodbye.

They both smiled and said their goodbyes.

"See you guys around?" Karofsky said hesitantly to the pair of them.

"Defiantly." Kurt said with an appreciative smile.

"Of course." Blaine also said smiling and giving Dave one last nod.

Karofsky and Nick began to walk away.

"Dave!" Kurt yelled.

He turned around and looked at Kurt with an unsure but also hopeful expression.

"Blue is defiantly your color." Kurt said with a little wink.

Karofsky smiled.

**The End**


End file.
